Secrets
by R4D104C71V3
Summary: Dave/John. Do you ever have those times when you wake up, and you hear other people talking about you, so you just sit there, pretending to be asleep? That's what John did, and when he accidentally overhears Dave's secret that he loves them, that is quite a shock to John. Complete.


**Secrets**

I stared at the computer screen, my eyelids starting to feel heavy. I was exhausted, and the last thing on my mind was writing this essay. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I hear a notice from my computer. Someone is messaging me. I open up Pesterchum, and look at who is trying to message me. I looked through the Chumroll and stared at the flashing name.

_turntechGodhead._

I stared at the computer screen. _Dave _was pestering me? I felt my face heat up a little, as a blush crept onto my cheeks. I stared at the flashing username for a few minutes, before I hurriedly opened up the pesterlog, and read what he sent.

—- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] —-

TG: hey, john

TG: come on

TG: this is important

_Wait a minute. What does he mean by important? _I ask myself as I finished reading. I felt my blush deepen. I know, it seems odd that I fell in love with another guy, but I did. And ever since that has happened, I can't stop thinking about him.

EB: yeah, what is it?

TG: jake was asking if you could come with all of us

TG: we're going to hang out.

EB: oh, what are all of us going to be doing?

TG: as if i know

EB: huh, okay.

EB: yeah, i could go. when will that be?

TG: tomorrow

TG: we meet at jake's at 6 pm

EB: okay. see you tomorrow then.

TG: yeah

TG: see you

—- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] —-

_Huh, I wonder what we're going to be doing then… _I wondered. I closed the essay I had just been writing, and decided that I needed some sleep. After turning off my computer, I got up, and went to my bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I yawned, as I looked out the window, trying not to fall asleep. I felt someone staring at me, and I looked over, and saw Dave looked at me. I blushed, and looked away. "Uh, do you need something?" I asked, my hands starting to fiddle with each other, embarrassed.

Dave shook his head no, and simply looked away. "No, of course not." Though I swore, his face was a light pink. I turned my head, and stared at the window and stared at the setting sun. I sat for a few more minutes, and without intending to, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, John, "Someone said, shaking me lightly, coaxing me to wake up. "John, wake up." I opened my eyes, and saw Dave. He smiled slightly, "Come on, we're here." I groaned, not wanting to wake up. Despite how I felt, I unbuckled and moved so I could look out the window. "Where are we…?" I asked, stretching a little.

"Some open field." Dave stated. "It looks beautiful out there, so you should hurry up and look." He grinned, and I could tell that he really wanted me to get up. Dave got out of the car, and then urged to me to follow. I closed the door behind me, I shivered. Dave grabbed my arm, and then started to drag me to the middle of the field.

Dave sat down on the grass, and I sat down next to him. I stretched my legs out, and let my eyes wander towards Dave. I sat there for a few minutes in silence, and then shivered, "I'm cold." I admitted quietly. I looked around, and then up at the sky. As he said earlier, it _was _beautiful.

"Do you want to borrow my hoodie?" Dave asked me suddenly.

I looked at him, shocked that he even offered his sweater. I blushed, letting myself wonder if _should _borrow it. I mean, I _was _cold, but if I was going to use his hoodie, I didn't want Dave to get cold. "Would that be alright with you?" I blurted out.

_No, no, no, no, no! I did _not _just say that out loud, did I? _

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." Dave said, taking off his shades before he started to take off his hoodie. Once it was off, he handed it to me. I looked at the red hoodie; it had a red clockwork symbol on it. I took off my own glasses before I put on the hoodie. It was a little big on me.

"Thank you, Dave." I said quietly, and put my glasses back on.

"No problem." He said, and looked back up at the sky.

I yawned, and then lied down on the grass. "You're still tired?" Dave asked, chuckling.

"Mmhmm." I said, starting to fall asleep again.

"Well, you can just go back to sleep." Dave said in a quiet, soothing voice. "I'll wake you up again, later." He took my glasses off, and then placed it down next to him.

And with that, I fell asleep again.

* * *

Do you ever have those times when you wake up, and you hear other people talking about you, so you just sit there, pretending to be asleep? That's what I was doing right now. And honestly, I never would have thought that I would eavesdrop in on a conversation, but I certainly was now.

"Dave," I heard Rose start, "You should really tell John about how you feel."

_Wait. What? _

I felt Dave wrap his arm around me, placing his hand on my waist. "Yeah, I know." He said simply. I felt him rest his head on my shoulder, and sighed. "I just don't know how he'd react if I told him."

"You might never know what he thinks about it, unless you tell him, mate." Jake said.

"I know, I know." Dave said, and running his thumb across my side. I blushed, as he continued to do that, until he took hold of my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Now, Dave, it doesn't seem like a very good idea to be doing that, because if he woke up, wouldn't that be a rather awkward thing to explain?" asked Rose.

Dave sighed, "Yes, that is true." And with that, Dave let go of my hand, and pulled his arm away.

I kinda wished he hadn't though.

"So, are you going to tell him or not?"

Dave grabbed my hand, and squeezed it gently. "Yes, I am going to." He raised my hand up, and then kissed it gently. "I can't hide these feelings anymore." He placed my hand back in my lap, and sighed again.

I just sat there for a few more minutes, before I 'woke up.' I opened my eyes, and looked around, and then to Dave. He wasn't wearing his shades.

"Finally decide to wake up, huh, John?" Dave said, grinning.

_Why isn't he wearing his shades? _I asked myself, and stared into his ruby red eyes. They were mesmerizing, which then made me wonder why he always hides them behind those shades. _They're absolutely beautiful. _

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled back.

Dave looked around, then he reached into his pocket, and handed me my glasses. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

I nodded, and put on my glasses. Out of embarrassment, I grabbed the hoodie so it covered my mouth. _Hmm, such a pleasant scent. _I thought, and blushed.

"Hey, John…" Dave started, and I looked over at him, all of my attention on him. "I have a secret to tell you. It's something that I should have told you a while ago." He looked directly at me, his ruby red eyes meeting my light blue ones.

"Yes, what is it?"

"John, I love you."

I blushed, and smiled, "I love you, too, Dave."

Dave leaned in, "Would it…" he stopped for a few seconds, staring into my eyes, "Would it be alright if I kissed you…?" He sounded somewhat hesitant about asking, and I felt my blush deepen. "Of course." I said, and with that, I closed the distance between us, kissing him gently.

**A/N: **Yes, another fluffy Dave/John story, because I absolutely adore this pairing. I am rather proud that I have written this, but I do feel as if I could have written they're Pesterchum conversation a little better.

And I had actually gotten the idea to write this when I was falling asleep, because I know I've done this a few times.

If you left a review, it would make me very happy, because I always love getting feedback.


End file.
